


Geonosis | Mustafar

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Duel on Mustafar, Jedi, Lineage, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: But he knows. He knows the pain of fighting a Padawan. He knows that it is like to stand, lightsaber drawn, looking at a familiar face, a face that he raised. He knows what it is like, to see the hopes and dreams of a precious bond twisted and soured by the Dark.He is on Geonosis, he is on Coruscant, he is standing before Obi-Wan and the specter of his teachings stands before him, saber blood red, the floor covered with his younglings.--On Yoda, the moments before he sends Obi-Wan to confront Anakin on Mustafar.
Relationships: Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Geonosis | Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margan/gifts).



> Margan dropped a prompt in the discord at like, 5 in the morning, so I wrote a scribble, and now that it is not 5am but a reasonable time to review words, I have edited the text and posted it. Thanks to Lacie for sending me the dialogue from ROTS. :)
> 
> The prompt: There are so many fics about the Mustafar Confrontation, but does anyone think about how Yoda felt, sending Obi-Wan after Anakin? Do you think it broke his heart, having to fight against his son Dooku to protect his great grandchildren, Obi-Wan and Anakin once upon a time, and he doesn't want to inflict that pain onto Obi-Wan, but he also will not send Obi-Wan on a suicide mission against Palpatine, who killed 4 of the best Jedi in one go and that Obi-Wan alone would not survive? But to do their duty to the Republic, to protect those still out there, they need to get rid of the two main perpetrators of the Temple massacre while they have not yet built up power - it's a now or nothing, a slim chance, but the Force is with them and they have to take the opportunity -  
> Even if it means never seeing each other again.

“I will not kill Anakin,” Obi-Wan insists. “He is like my brother,” he protests. “I cannot do it,” he says.

Yoda closes his eyes. To send Obi-Wan against Palpatine, against Sidious, is a death sentence. He can still feel the bright lights of the Jedi falling, cannot bear to see this bright light also extinguish itself in a fruitless fight against the dark.

No, he cannot send Obi-Wan to fight Sidious.

But he knows. He knows the pain of fighting a Padawan. He knows that it is like to stand, lightsaber drawn, looking at a familiar face, a face that he raised. He knows what it is like, to see the hopes and dreams of a precious bond twisted and soured by the Dark.

He knows what it is like to fight a Padawan.

He is on Geonosis again, his lightsaber drawn, staring at Dooku. His padawan—the title of son did not encompass the depth of his care towards him. He raised Dooku, the two of them spending so many hours in close quarters, Yoda mentoring Dooku through more than just saberwork and diplomacy, but passing on as many life lessons as he could. He had always been proud of his padawan—of his unwavering dedication, of his fierce determination. Even when Dooku walked away from the Order, he was been proud. Proud of Dooku for knowing his mind. Proud of Dooku for walking his own path.

He is on Geonosis, confronted with the knowledge that his Padawan, who he raised, has turned to the Dark.

Obi-Wan’s face is drawn together in a rictus of pain. His lineage, twisted by the dark, has wrought this. He is on Geonosis, he is on Coruscant, he is standing before Obi-Wan and the specter of his teachings stands before him, saber blood red, the floor covered with his younglings.

He is on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan’s face is drawn together in a rictus of pain.

“You must,” Yoda says, and he is on Geonosis, saber in hand, prepared to cut down his padawan if it means saving the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just think about frog grandpa and lie on the floor feeling sad?
> 
> ways to talk to me:
> 
>   * find me in salt town
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1311575945350795265)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
